percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Guywithafedora
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Guywithafedora page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 14:43, March 11, 2011 Welcome to the wiki! You can create a new fanfic whenever you want. Other users can help you get started if you don't already have something in mind. If you want to work on an already started story, you can visit the Abandoned Stories Forum and adopt one. [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson / ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Natalie Cole']] 13:30, March 20, 2011 (UTC) create ThePrince of Time:Chapter 1 before you write the chapter[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 16:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) click on the broken link where it said.Chater 1 and write it there[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 18:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ok..no problem[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 18:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) it should be James McAim[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 19:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) read my chapter.........tell me if you need me to put items in my magical bag/ring[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 12:10, March 22, 2011 (UTC) next time tell me that Courtney is a member of the collab.........i had forgotten to add her[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 12:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) HI! I think i left a message on your talk page on Camp Half Blood Wiki. Could I help with the collaboration? I told you my characters, right? Is is OK if i submit a chapter? Thanks PS Here's a link to my character's page: Gary Parker. It's not quite done yet, but I'll finish it soon. Hermes1997 13:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) You should make a movie on The Prince of Time, BTW. Hands off, I'm just Illoras 02:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) why are we going to wisconsin? [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of Water']] 01:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) you're turn. sorry it took so long. i didn't know about wisconsin so i just ended up making up something. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 17:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) My new fanfic Okay. So I'll be doing a fanfic on The Prince of Time from Drake's point of view. So just leave me a message telling me what I can and can't include so I don't mess up the story, kay? Hands off, I'm just Illoras 04:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you leaving me with the fight chapter or what is going on? is that a rough draft or is that it for the chapter? [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:16, April 6, 2011 (UTC) all done [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 00:22, April 20, 2011 (UTC) When are you going to start the musical? Athletiger Talk 22:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) That's true. Athletiger Talk 23:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Welcome back to the wiki then! I'm DoP! And yeah, I'd be glad to help! Ok, so on the right side of the page when you are editing/creating a page there's a section where it says templates (you might have to scroll down a bit to see it all), just click the link that says "Add other templates" then a box will pop up and then where it says "Most Frequently Used" there should be one where it says character infobox. Click that and just fill out the info. Hope that helps! Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 20:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) No problem! And actually I already did look at the blog. I just didn't comment 'cause I wasn't sure if I wanted to join or not. It does sound interesting though... Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 20:54, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I can try, I mean I keep getting ideas for stories as well as a new series I just started, so I have a lot on my plate right now. I'll do what I can if I can. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I do remember promising that. And I'm happy to see that it was created. Yes, I'm going to participate. It's true, we're all a little insane. 20:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey don't worry - I'm not dissapointed. I already have waaayyy to much to do XD [[User_talk:Jack_Firesword|'This is not an automated message']] • talk • 15:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sorry if I'm bothering you, but I'd like to know if I should add my character to the Bane of Olympus page or if you want to. (Her name is Emma Mathers, by the way) Thanks, Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken. 03:43, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Can I use James and Thymos? Hey Guywithafedora, can i use James and Thymos from The Prince of Time for my new story? James will only be in the beginning of the prologue and Thymos will be the main protagonist, but will have a new name and look. Okay thanks in advance and hope you say yes. Respond ASAP! Illoras 04:05, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello! This is the website: http://faceyourmanga.com/editmangatar.php. You don't need to make an account for it. :) And also, it's ''Clatter. ;) -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 21:29,7/10/2012 I may be able to write up a chapter tomorrow. I'm kind of busy today so I can't get to it. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 00:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Perfect. Thanks bro. Illoras 23:40, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Like a Good Neighbor For the pictures for your characters info box, you would put File: name of picture. And about the collab, what do you mean by 'center character' Each of my stories have a different main character. So..... yeah. ~ Emma, daughter of Terpsichore (talk) 18:52, July 12, 2012 (UTC) For the width, i don't put anything down. I just leave that blank. For my favorite char, it's Lily Moon, daughter of Artemis. ~ Emma, daughter of Terpsichore (talk) 19:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) You have been approved to join the collaboration "Sounds of War" (Which Side Are You On), please read the collab rules and if you don't agree with any of them, please let me know and we'll work it out. If you have any questions just leave me a message. - HOTSWEXYSWAG 01:56, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks for telling me, although I have couple flaws about it that I think need to be changed. When you first started the chapter, it went straight into the battlefield. You need to explain everything to the reader to have them under stand everything. When I first read it, I was kind of confused, so we need to straight that out. Also, I feel the chapter was a tad bit too short. You could've fit more into it. In every chapter, there has to be an event that happens, not the start of one. But other than that, nice. Kevin Jimmy 00:07,7/24/2012 Hey, Fed, just wanted to stop by and say I'm quiting Doom & Glory :/ I don't want to, but I've got 4 stories at the moment and Godly hasn't went anywhere in days… sorry. I'll promise to read it though(: --HC (talk| ) 22:52, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Fedora. I have a question about Doom and Glory: Can we maybe change Reya Milan (my character) to the Defenders' side? Answer back soon. ~DoT the Waffle Queen (talk) 20:20, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Now that I thino of it, I don't really know where I was going… HC (talk| ) 21:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ok The Creator 14:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I'm Leafwhisker. I noticed you joined the collab Sounds of War, and after several months I have decided to continue it. Even if you still want to join the collab or not, could you please take a look at this blog and comment? Thank you. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 23:36, January 30, 2013 (UTC)